


The one where Tyler is a Lushie

by AndrewHussie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bath Bomb, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Hotel Sex, Lush, M/M, Massage, the daddy kink part isnt hardcore but its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: Tyler loves lush products (a brand of fun, good smelling bath products if you don't know), but Josh thinks baths and anything related are stupid. Tyler finally gets him into a bath, and also tries out other relaxing products with Josh in their hotel room. And then they, you know. Have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the jishwa to my tyjo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+jishwa+to+my+tyjo).



Tyler was a Lushie. 

Josh thought Lush was stupid. 

Why would someone pay eight or nine bucks for some stuff that makes your water smell, or look colorful or whatever? Just take a shower. Tyler kept telling Josh he just didn’t get it, it was sooo relaxing. The thing Tyler missed the most when they were on the tour bus was winding down with a nice glass of wine and a bath bomb. They stayed in hotels probably way more than they should have on the road because of that, though. He needed those times to relax between concerts. 

They were both in a hotel room right now. Somewhere on the west coast – Portland, or Seattle, or somewhere. He had been able to walk into a mall, and instantly saw a Lush. He stocked up on a ton of bath bombs and bath melts. He also grabbed one of the massage bars with the little beans or whatever in them. Josh might have thought Lush was stupid, but once Tyler started messaging those sore muscles in Josh’s back after that night’s concert, he thought the other man would change his mind. 

Tyler uncorked a bottle of red wine, and poured a too-full glass, and then a second for Josh. He went into the bathroom and drew a bath. 

This particular hotel had an oversized bathtub in his room, and he had an idea. He grabbed both glasses off the counter, and sipped on the wine as he moseyed over to Josh, who was sitting at the end of the bed, playing something on his PS4 that he had hooked up to the hotel TV. 

“Hey, Josh. Bath time?” Tyler handed the second glass to Josh, who took it without looking, and more chugged it than sipped it. 

“Nuh, almost done with this level.” Josh almost spilled on himself as he tried to shoot something on the screen with one hand and an elbow on the controller. 

Tyler tapped his foot for a second, thinking. Josh never wanted to take baths with Tyler, because ‘baths are boring’. He took the Lush bag off the bed side table, and pulled out a frosty white orb with fleck of color in it. He brought it over to Josh, and stuck it under his noses. “Smell that.”

Josh instinctively backed his head up and away from the thing so close to his nose, but ducked back down and sniffed at it. “Fruit loops?” 

Tyler hummed and grinned, taking another mouthful of wine. “It’s nice.” He put the bath bomb back in his bag and brushed the glittery dust off on his jeans. “Take a bath with me, please.” There was something in his voice that made Josh pause his game and look up. Tyler was looking down at him with a half hopeful, half begging expression. Chugging the rest of the glass in his hand, Josh got up and agreed to do it. He handed Tyler the glass for a refill, and tugged his shirt over his head, revealing the broad expanse of his chest, and Tyler watched the muscles rise and fall in a sigh from Josh. Tyler bit his lip, he loved being able to take his time looking at Josh, he was beautiful. 

Josh laughed at him goodheartedly, and stuck his finger in one of Tyler’s beltloops, dragging the other man into the bathroom, “Come on, baby boy. Bath time.” 

Tyler felt way more giddy than he thought he would. He poured another glass of wine for Josh, and then topped off his own, setting the bottle down next to the tub so they could get more without getting out of the water. He turned towards Josh after setting it down, and instantly got a show of Josh lewdly shimmying out of his baggy sweats, making exaggerated sexy faces. Josh stopped when the pants were halfway down his ass, and was only held up by the bulge of his dick. He started giggling at himself, and put his hat on the counter. “This is dumb.” 

Tyler toed off his socks, and unbuttoned his own jeans, rolling his eyes at Josh, but smiling fully. 

“Mmm. Lemme do that, dude.” Josh brushed Tyler’s hand away from his fly, and unzipped it for him. 

Tyler found this super sexy, but jabbed at Josh, “You couldn’t even manage to take your own pants off, why would I trust you with the task of taking mine off?” 

Josh bit his lip seductively and palmed Tyler’s dick through the denim. “Cuz you got somethin’ I want in there.” Tyler felt dizzy and grinned. “Yeah?” 

Josh hummed an affirmative, and kissed Tyler with tongue. Tyler slid his own hand into the waistband of Josh’s pants, and tugged down, feeling the fabric drop away, presumably hitting the floor. He grazed his fingernails lightly up Josh’s thigh and towards his chest. Tyler pushed back gently, and looked Josh in the eye. “I think you’re trying to distract me from bath time.” Josh couldn’t keep from smiling, and ran a hand through his red hair, scrunching his nose. 

“Do I really have to take a bath with you?” 

“Yes. Or you’re out of the band, Josh.” Tyler only looked half serious, a lazy grin on his face, as he felt the alcohol spreading through him, warming him up. 

“Frick. Okay.” Josh set his own wine glass down on the edge of the counter next to his hat, and reached for Tyler’s shirt, undressing the other man quickly, as he stepped out from the crumbled sweats trapping his own ankles. Tyler was laughing as he was manhandled out of his clothes, and was left naked and cold in the hotel bathroom, his best friend standing naked in front of him. Life was good. 

“Get in the tub, lame-o.” Josh lightly shoved Tyler towards the water, while grabbing his glass off the counter. 

“No, you get in first. I’ll sit between your legs.” Tyler tried to scoot past Josh so he’d be closest to the tub. 

Josh put his feet in the water, and instantly felt the change in his body temperature, his feet felt like they were on fire. Tyler liked hot bathes apparently. Josh eased himself in, and rested back against the wall. Tyler slinked in after him, and settled in between Josh’s thighs, sighing. They sat there getting situated for a minute, and sipping on wine. 

Eventually, Tyler dug a hand into the Lush bag, and pulled out the same white orb from before. Tyler offered, “It’s called Dragon’s egg. It’s a bath bomb.” Josh nodded like that meant anything to him. With a smirk, Tyler let the bath bomb drop into the water with a small splash. It started fizzing up immediately, and Josh peeked over Tyler’s shoulder in wonder. He watched the orb spin and spin, color spreading into the water. The small specks of color he saw early started to dislodge and float around the tub. 

“Tyler, why didn’t you tell me this was so cool?” Josh was watching saucer eyed. A triumphant smile was placed on the other man’s lips, and he sat drinking his wine, and watching the show along with Josh. 

When the orb suddenly shot forwards, leaving a trail of thick orange foam, Josh lost his shit, “How is it doing this?? This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen, we’re taking bathes every day. Every day.” 

Tyler laughed a little too loud, joy and drunkenness mixed together. “I would love that, baby. That sounds amazing. The orange shooting out is supposed to be like a dragon’s tail hatching from the egg. Isn’t that cool?” Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler and squeezed, mumbling into his shoulder that he was loving this. 

After the bath bomb settled into the water completely, Tyler laid back so his head was resting on Josh’s shoulder, his eyes closed. Josh stayed peeking over Tyler, and swirling his hands through the foam, creating new patterns with every movement. The hotel room was silent save for the quiet splashing of water from Josh’s movements. 

“There’s one that makes the water look like a night sky.” mumbled out Tyler. Josh made an approving hum low in his throat, almost a moan. Tyler turned his head to kiss him with his eyes still closed. 

“This is really nice Tyler, I’m sorry I kept making fun of you for taking bathes all the time.” 

Tyler didn’t say anything; he was dozing off. Josh could feel it too, the warm water was turning cold, but he was still feeling father sleep calling to him. “Hey Ty?”

“hmm?” 

“We should get out, or we’re gonna fall asleep in here. Get all prune-y.” 

Tyler took a long breath through his nose, and yawned. “Then we’ll just look like our grandpas, it’ll be fine.” 

Josh laughed, but gently ushered Tyler out of the bath, and toweled both of them off. 

“Time for bed?” Josh asked Tyler. 

Tyler’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. It was too soon. He slowly tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, and mumbled out a ‘no’. Josh laughed again, “I dunno mister, you look awful tired to me, baby boy.” 

Tyler gripped Josh by the waist, and pulled him in for a sleepy kiss. “Nope. Got somethin’ for you.” 

Nipping at Tyler’s neck, Josh cupped Tyler’s junk softly, as he did before the bath. “Somethin’ like this?” 

A quiet moan from Tyler. “Maybe not that good. But you’ll like it. It’s on the bed stand still.” 

They moved over to the bed, and Josh looked around. The only thing on the bed side table was another small paper bag that said ‘Lush’ on it. He looked inside, and pulled out a flat white oval.

“You got me soap?” 

Tyler was more awake now, and reached for it out of Josh’s hand. “Yeah, I thought you smelled foul.” 

Josh made an exaggerated frown, and tackled Tyler to the bed. “I’ll stick my armpit in your face if you don’t take that back!” 

Tyler laughed and struggled to get away, “You just took a bath, you think I care?” 

Josh tried to get his armpit near Tyler’s face at that remark. “It’s still gross, dude!” 

Tyler shoved Josh away playfully, and made a face. “Ew, you’re right.” 

Josh made to scoop Tyler into his arms, but Tyler told him to sit between his legs this time, like in the bath. Josh looked skeptical but complied. Taking the massage bar in his hand, Tyler pressed it gently against one of Josh’s shoulders, and started rubbing it in circles, the movement quickly getting easier as the bar melted under their body temperatures. He pressed down a little harder, so Josh could feel the beans working into his muscles. Josh was breathing slow, enjoying the warm tingly feeling on his back. 

Tyler slid the bar down onto Josh’s lower back, and Josh’s head fell, chin dipped against his neck. “Frick. Tyler…. This feels so good.” He was rubbing where Josh’s back was the sorest from playing tonight. It had actually been aching the last couple days. 

Once Josh’s back was adequately slick with the oil, Tyler put the bar back in the bag, and went to work on Josh with his hands. He wasn’t as strong as Josh, but he could work through the knots in Josh’s back with a little perseverance. Josh’s ears strain back in pleasure as Tyler rubbed him down. 

After Tyler loosed a particularly big knot, he noticed Josh’s breathing was more rapid than before. He slid his hands up the sides of Josh’s back to his neck, and back down his spine. He was gentle, letting the oil slide his hands up and down in small patterns. He went back up to Josh’s neck, and placed a gentle hand on each side, pressing down. He heard Josh stifle a moan. Using the tips of his fingers to tickle the back of Josh’s neck, he leaned in to Josh’s ear, “You enjoying my hands on you, Josh?” 

Josh couldn’t help the next moan that slipped out of his mouth. Tyler saw his arm move to grip at his dick. Tyler used a kiss to Josh’s neck as an excuse to peek over and look at what Josh was doing. His cock was already hard and dripping without any prior touching. Tyler bit down on Josh’s shoulder without thinking, trying to stifle his own moan. The sound Josh made from the stimulation of Tyler’s teeth was loud enough for the both of them. 

Tyler slide his hands down and around Josh’s waist to brush against his abs, fingers splayed open, touching everywhere he could, while still watching Josh slowly jerk himself. “Dude, you’re so fine.” Tyler’s breath was hot on the other man’s neck. “I wanna touch you down there, daddy.” Josh usually laughed when Tyler called him that, proceeding to make sounds like a porn star, and mock his sometimes-kink. This time, Josh just turned his head and gave Tyler a sloppy open mouthed kiss, “Want you to touch me, baby boy.” 

Tyler was fully hard in point two seconds, imagining Josh finally going along with daddy play. He went to grab Josh’s cock, but Josh quickly maneuvered out of his reach, he had a moment of clarity and told Tyler he didn’t think he should rub the spicy oil on his junk, “Kinda like icy hot, maybe?” 

A blank stare from Tyler, before he shoved Josh down, and climbed on top of him, kissing wildly up his chest and neck, pressing his hands into Josh’s ribs. 

“Don’t move, be right back.” Tyler jumped off the bed like a gazelle, dick bopping in the air in a way Josh found cute. He giggled through his heavy breathing, still tugging at his own dick. He could hear the sink running and water frantically splashing. 

Suddenly Tyler was back on him, hands and arms still damp from washing them. Tyler’s thighs bracketed Josh’s, and he was leaning over him, forearms on either side of his head. He kissed Josh deep, letting his tongue slide against the other man’s. “You gonna be my daddy tonight, Josh?” 

“Heck yeah I am. When’s your soccer game, son?” Josh had a small smile on his lips, but Tyler wasn’t amused. 

“Please, Josh…” Tyler whispered low against Josh’s lips, and Josh gave him a peck, sliding his hands up Tyler’s thighs. 

“You want me to be your daddy?” Josh said seductively.

“yeah…” Tyler felt his face flush.

“Pick you up from school?”

Tyler sighed defeated. 

“Put on some cartoons?” Josh grabbed Tyler’s hips, and flipped their bodies over so Tyler was pressed down into the mattress under him, Josh grinding his hips into Tyler’s. He whispered into Tyler’s ear gruffly, “Screw you senseless, baby boy?” 

Josh laughed quietly at the whiney moan Tyler let out. 

“I can do that.” Kissing tenderly along Tyler’s jawline, Josh grinded against Tyler for a while, the smaller man grinding back against him. Tyler tried to get more friction going, picking up the pace. Josh pulled his whole body away, objections from Tyler followed. 

“Hush. Daddy sets the pace.” Josh rested his thumb against Tyler’s lower lip, a small flick of tongue grazing along it. Josh bit his own lip, “We’re going to go slow, okay. I want to make my baby boy feel as good as he made me feel.” He leaned back down, and gave Tyler a slow kiss that started out soft, and Tyler opened his mouth begging for more. Josh slid his tongue against Tyler’s once, before pulling back and moving to nip at his ear lobe. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s shoulders, and sucked at the base of his neck. 

Pulling Tyler’s arms off him, Josh pinned them next to Tyler’s sides, “Keep these here, okay?” Tyler nodded obediently, and watched Josh kiss down his chest, breath hitching and stuttering as Josh’s lips tickled his sensitive skin. His dick jumped as Josh took it in his hand, and started pumping it before lapping at the skin between Tyler’s thigh and balls. A moment later, his cock was in Josh’s mouth, bobbing in and out of the hot, wet slickness. Josh was being loud with it, making lewd sucking noises. 

Tyler fisted a hand in Josh’s messy red hair, and moaned, wanting to cum. 

“Jooooosh, dude….” 

With a loud pop, Josh’s mouth was gone, and his hand was around Tyler’s wrist, pulling it away from his scalp and putting it back down at Tyler’s side where he originally placed it. “I told you to keep your hands there.” Josh licked at the underside of Tyler’s dick. “And I’m daddy, remember?” 

“Sorry, daddy…” Tyler huffed out, preoccupied by the feeling of Josh’s tongue and hand twisting around him. Josh hid a smile by kissing the other man’s thigh. Tyler was ridiculous sometimes. 

He kissed Tyler’s thigh a few more times sweetly, and looked up, “You want me inside you, tonight?” 

Tyler bit his lip and nodded, “Yes, please…” 

“What a good boy.” Josh grinned up at him, and Tyler felt his heart melt. 

Josh leaned over the side of the bed, and dug through his suitcase for a moment, keeping a hand on Tyler’s cock. 

After a second, he pulled away and started using both hands to dig through the luggage, and looked back to Tyler. “Hey, dude, do you know where the lube is?” 

Tyler let his head fall back, and thought. “Uh…. I think it might be in my bag?” 

Josh tripped over his own legs getting off the bed, to go rummage in the other bag that was all the way in the corner by the TV. 

He turned around, holding a tiny clear bottle up, triumphantly, “Found it!” 

Tyler gave him a thumbs up from the bed, “Glad we can be so sexy together.” 

Josh grinned, and slid back between Tyler’s legs. “You love me.” 

“I do.” Tyler said without hesitation. Josh quickly aligned their bodies so he could smash his mouth against Tyler’s. 

“I love you, too. So much, Ty.” 

Tyler couldn’t help the big, cheesy smile left on his face after Josh moved back down, so he could focus on fingering Tyler’s ass. The smile stayed as Tyler bit his lip in pleasure, Josh slipping a lubed-up finger inside him. 

Josh looked hypnotized as he watched his finger slide in and out of Tyler. He added another. After a minute, he looked up, “How’s my baby boy doing?” 

Tyler was breathing hard now, and looked almost tired, “Good, daddy. You feel so good in me.” 

Josh’s mouth fell open in lust as he watched Tyler stroke himself, slowly starting to fuck himself on Josh’s fingers. A whimper came from Tyler as Josh changed the curve of his fingers and he rubbed hard against Tyler’s walls. 

“You ready for daddy to put it in?” 

A breathy sigh and nod from Tyler. 

Josh leaned back on his heels, and positioned Tyler’s thighs above his own, so his ass was sitting on Josh’s knees. He slicked his cock with the lube, and lined himself up with Tyler’s hole, slowly pressing in, until he felt the muscles give and it was easy to slip the rest of the way in. When he bottomed out inside Tyler, he sat still for a moment, his breathing turned shallow. He wanted to pound Tyler into the mattress. Instead, he gripped Tyler’s hips, and hoisted him up enough that Tyler could wrap his legs around Josh’s back and Josh was on his own knees now, thrusting slow, but deep. 

Tyler splayed his arms above his head, and relaxed into the feeling of Josh’s cock moving in and out. It made his own cock jump, and his stomach turn to butterflies. Josh was making some serious love to him. 

“Josh…” Tyler sighed out. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Josh’s voice sounded strained compared to Tyler’s breathy one. It was hot. 

“I feel so full, Josh. You give it to me so good.”

“...want you to touch yourself.” Josh gripped Tyler’s hips, digging into the soft flesh, and thrust in harder when he said it. 

Tyler let out a loud moan, and gripped his own cock, slipping the precum down his shaft, and back up to squeeze the head. He wasn’t gonna last long, watching Josh’s muscles work as he tried his best to keep it slow. Tyler could feel how Josh’s hips were twitching against the pace he had set for himself. 

Working his cock, Tyler could feel his own orgasm building rapidly, “Josh. Hey, plow me dude. Please….” A split second later, Tyler had his knees to his chest, and Josh was thrusting hard and fast into him, it was dizzying, “Oh, wow. OH!” Tyler was seeing white as he arched back, and came all over his own stomach. He could feel his cum slide down his stomach to his chest from the angle he was being fucked in. 

“Tyler! ‘M gonna……” Josh strained his voice and buried himself deep into Tyler a moment later, hot cum spilling out into Tyler. 

Slipping out, Josh moved out of the way, and crumpled down next to Tyler, who’s legs almost sprung straight, having been pressed so tightly against his body. 

After a minute of heavy breathing between them, Josh lazily grabbed Tyler’s wrist, and brought his hand up to his mouth, so he could kiss Tyler’s fingers. “I love hotels, dude.” 

Tyler was half asleep already, but nodded his head the best he could. “mmm yeah… you should go with me to Lush next time, too.” 

Josh laughed, his eyes crinkling, “That sounds sick dude.” 

“Love you, Jish.” 

“Love you, Ty.”


End file.
